TimTeddy
TimTeddy is the most important character in the TimTeddy Adventures story and he is also the hero of Teddyville. Character Information TimTeddy is the most important character in the TimTeddy Adventures story. He lives in Teddyville and has four brothers. He lives with two of his brothers, Paw Hortons and Bank Hortons, and he lives a happy and peaceful life with all of his friends. He also has a girlfriend named Whitney Raindrop. Tim wants to find his father Trent Rappe, so he and his brothers search for clues so they can possibly learn of his location. However, It is assumed that he died a long time ago. TimTeddy grew up with four of his brothers and used to always go outside and play with Jockeyore, the oldest of them. However one night the house was attacked and Trent Rappe told his five cubs to get out and away from the house. The five cubs escaped and survived but never saw their father again since that night. To this day, Tim searches for clues and is worried about his father who's location is still unknown. Personality Tim is a kind and respectful bear who enjoys to go outside and talk or play with his friends and brothers, and his girlfriend Whitney Raindrop. He wears a red tie that his father gave to him when he was born and still wears it because he wants to honor his assumingly dead father. He will fight and protect those he loves and will never give up. More Information TimTeddy is very outgoing and likes to go for walks outside twice a day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. His favorite place to visit is Teddy Hills, which is not far from Teddyville. However since Man-Eater Forest is really close to Teddyville, Tim will have to keep an eye out for any man-eaters who could be sneaking into Teddyville. He does his best to protect the residents from Jockeyore and his man-eaters. TimTeddy has a lot of brothers, but two of them were corrupted by evil and are now evil man-eaters. They both live in Man-Eater Forest, a very dangerous and scary forest not far from Teddyville. In fact, it is actually right next to it, but who would build a town right next to a forest full of vicious man-eaters? Tim always keeps an eye on Jockeyore because nobody knows when he'll show up with a group of man-eaters and try eating the residents of Teddyville. However, Tim really cares about Jockeyore because they used to be best of brothers when they were younger, he really doesn't want to kill him but he knows he'll have to someday... Tim likes going to the beach, but he isn't really a good swimmer, so he thinks he's going to drown if he tries swimming in the water. He also likes picking berries in Green Forest and catching fish in Blue Lake. Speaking of food, his favorite things to eat are Teddy Tarts and brownies. However, he stays away from eating too much junk food because he doesn't want to end up like a certain brother of his. Tim also visits Teddy Island every summer, as it is very relaxing, peaceful and beautiful there. He also visits Arcticville sometimes during the winter, because he has some friends who live there. Tim believes that one day, Jockeyore is going to attack Teddyville with the entirety of the man-eaters who live in Man-Eater Forest and kill everyone, but Tim will always be there to protect his home. Relations * Paw Hortons (Brother) * Bank Hortons (Brother) * Jockeyore (Brother) * Zaw Hortons (Brother) * Whitney Raindrop (Girlfriend) * Trent Rappe (Father) Nicknames Since Tim is a hero and almost everyone knows him, he has many nicknames from his friends and his fans. He doesn't like being called "Brownie" for some reason, but Jockeyore calls him it to make him mad. * Tim * Timmy * Hero * Brownie Quotes * "I will always love you, Whitney!" * "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the bad guys." * "I'm sorry Jockeyore, it was an accident!" * "Yuck! That brownie tasted bad!" * "I'm your hero. I'll always be your hero." * "Teddy Hills? Let's go!" * "Jockeyore, please forgive me..." Trivia * TimTeddy sometimes forgets about Zaw Hortons just like everyone else does. * Tim likes brownies but does not like being called brownie for some reason. * He's had his red tie ever since he was a cub. * He is scared to kill Jockeyore but he knows that he will have to some day. * Tim visits Arcticville every two months to visit some of his friends who live there. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists